Notre enfant
by Helen-sanctuary
Summary: Helen et Nikola découvre l'existence de leurs filles Evenska et feront tous pour la protéger..Des liens vont ce resserrer et de nouveau ce crée.  Rating M lemon dans certain chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour alors quelques petites choses à savoir sur ma fiction :D elle se situe après la saison 2 durant la saison 3.

Ashley est bien morte mais Watson est toujours en vie et Nikola toujours vampire.

Certaine choses suivront la saison 3d'autre au contraire changeront Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

….

**Chapitre 1 : Un sanctuaire pour un vampire !**

Helen Magnus était vraiment épuisée. Son équipe et elle-même avaient passé toute la nuit à traquer un nouveau phénomène, humanoïde serpent, de plus 2 mètres de haut, qui semait la terreur dans la vielle ville.

Elle entra dans son bureau et s'écroula sur son canapé. Lorsque soudain Bigfoot fit son entrée et lui annonça :

**Bigfott : -Nikola Tesla demande à vous voir.**

**Helen : -Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Comme si la nuit n'avait pas déjà était assez épuisante !**

Quelques instants plus tard, Nikola fit son entrée dans le grand bureau victorien :

**Nikola :-Helen, comme il est bon de te revoir !** Il s'avança vers elle et tenta de lui voler un baiser mais la brune s'esquiva.

**Helen : -Nikola, que me vos l'honneur de ta visite si tardive ?**

**Nikola :-Oh, comme tu es déplaisante ma chère, moi qui était si ravi de te voir.**

La brune soupira et pris un regard sévère.

**Nikola :-Mmhhmm comme j'aime quand tu prends ce regard...**

**Helen :-Au fait Nikola !**

**Nikola :-Ffffff tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !**

**Helen : -Je perds patience !**

**Nikola :-Il ce pourrait que j'ai besoin d'un sanctuaire temporaire...**

**Helen soupira et ce dirigea à son bureau.**

**Helen :-Puis-je savoir ce que tu as encore fais ?**

**Nikola :-Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serais forcément de "ma faute" ?**

**Helen : - Dois-je vraiment te citer toutes les raisons ? **Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.

**Nikola : -Cette fois ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute... Enfin je ne crois pas...**

**Helen : -Oh, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu ne pourrais pas aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Nikola :-Je croyais que cet endroit était pour toutes les créatures qui ont besoin d'aide. Apparemment cela n'est pas valable pour ceux de ma race, je suis vexé !**

**Helen :-Arrête avec tes grands airs et viens en aux faits !**

**Nikola :-Je suis poursuivi par des gens et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.**

Immense soupir d'Helen.

**Nikola : -Je t'assure ! Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait, j'ai beau les semer, ils me retrouvent toujours.**

**Helen :-Tu as qu'à les ignorer. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais toujours ? T'occuper de toi même et ignorer les autres ?**

**Nikola : -Haha !** Sourire ironique d'Helen.

**Nikola : -L'ennui ma chère, c'est qu'ils ont commencés à m'attaquer il y a quelques jours.**

Nikola commença à déboutonner sa chemise et montra des traces de brûlures qu'il avait sur son torse.

**Helen : -Oh, ce n'est pas très beau.**

**Nikola : -Oui, et c'est surtout très douloureux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont utilisé mais je cicatrise très mal. Alors me voici ici, pour avoir ta protection !**

**Helen : -Je vais t'installer dans une des suites. Et je te conseil de te tenir tranquille !**

**Nikola : -Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.** Dit le vampire dans un sourire charmeur.

Alors qu'il sortait, il se retourna soudainement et fit à nouveau face à Helen.

**Nikola : -Oh ! J'oubliais, tiens.**

Il lui tendit un objet métallique dont la jeune femme se saisit.

**Helen : -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**Nikola : -Aucune idée, j'ai réussi à le prendre à un de mes agresseurs. Il dégage beaucoup d'électromagnétisme, j'ai tenté de l'ouvrir mais sans succès.**

...

**Will : -Et vous avez accepté de l'aider, après tous les ennuis qu'il vous a causés ? Et puis qui vous dis qu'il dit la vérité ?**

**Helen : -Will, j'ai vu les traces qu'il porte sur son corps, j'ignore qui lui a fait cela mais je préfère le découvrir avant d'apprendre que d'autres créatures ce sont fait attaquer.**

**Will : -Vous les a t'il décrit ?**

**Helen : -Selon lui ils sont humains, et il a réussi à leurs prendre ceux-ci.** Helen sortit le petit appareil métallique que Nikola lui avait donnez tantôt.

**Helen :-Portez le à Henri et voyez ce qu'il en pense.**

**Will : -Magnus !**

**Helen : -Faite ce que je vous dis Will !**

...

**Will : -Alors selon toi c'est quoi ?**

**Henry : -Ben je viens de l'examiner et je pense que c'est une sorte de communicateur. Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant.**

**Will : -Et tu penses pouvoir le faire marcher ?**

**Henry : -Je...Je ne sais pas apparemment il faut un code pour le faire fonctionner, mais je pense qu'ont peu contourné le problème, enfin il faut que je l'étudie d'avantage...**

Soudainement tous les volets de sécurité s'abaissèrent et les voyants de sécurité se mirent en route :

**Henry : -Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?**

**Will : -Qui a-t-il ?**

**Henry : -Heuuu... Apparemment nous sommes coincés à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. J'appelle Magnus. Doc, on a un... Léger problème...**

**Helen : -J'arrive.**

...

**Helen : -Mais comment se fait-il que nous soyons coincés à l'intérieur ?**

**Henry : -Je pense que c'est lorsque j'ai tenté de faire marcher ce drôle d'appareil. Mais je vais régler ça Doc !**

**Helen : -Je vais voir Nikola peut être a t'il une idée de ce qu'il se passe ici.**

**Will : -Oui et demandez au "Comte Dracula" si par hasard ce n'est pas lui le responsable ! **

Lourd soupir d'Helen, qui sortit du labo direction les appartements "temporaire" de Nikola.

...

Helen frappa à la porte de la suite et attendit que Nikola ouvre mais personne ne vint.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle refrappa mais toujours aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Elle décida donc d'entrer.

A l'intérieur elle ne vit personne, elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme s'avança et vit que la porte était entrebâillée. Elle regarda et vit que Nikola avait bien plus de blessures quelle ne le pensais et des bien plus ouvertes que celles qu'il lui avait montré. Elle décida de l'attendre dans la chambre et de tenter de l'obliger à la laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur tout ça, après avoir eu les explications quelle était venue chercher bien entendu !

Le vampire prenait son temps et Helen commençait à perdre un peu patience, elle décida alors de s'annoncer, histoire qu'il sorte enfin de la salle de bain :

**Helen : -Nikola, je voudrais te parler. Pourrais-tu sortir s'il te plait ?**

**Nikola : -Ah Helen je ne t'avais pas entendu. J'arrive !**

L'eau s'arrêta de couler et Nikola sortit recouvert d'un peignoir blanc. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire vampirique et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Helen ce leva et ce posta face à lui et commença son interrogatoire :

**Helen : -Sais-tu par hasard pourquoi le système de sécurité nous enferme dans le sanctuaire ?**

Haussement de sourcil de Nikola.

**Nikola : -Non ! Je n'en sais rien.**

**Helen : -En es-tu certain ?**

**Nikola : -Helen ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu te méfie de moi.** Dit l'homme d'un ton ironique.

Helen secoua la tête et enchaîna sur les blessures du vampire.

**Helen : -Peut être pourrais-tu me montrer tes blessures.**

**Nikola : -Non ça va aller. Tout se referme c'est juste un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

**Helen : -Nikola, j'insiste !**

**Nikola : -Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Comme c'est touchant.**

**Helen : -N'exagère pas ! Habille-toi et viens me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.**

...

Henry courrait partout dans le sanctuaire à la recherche d'Helen.

Il prit l'ascenseur et tomba nez à nez avec la brune :

**Henry : -Ah doc je vous cherchez ! **Il reprit son souffle quelques instants puis reprit :

**Henry : -Je crois que nous avons un très gros problème...**

Helen souffla et fit signe à l'informaticien de continuer :

**Henry : -Apparemment on nous bloque de l'extérieur et je ne sais pas du tout comment nous faire sortir !**

...

A l'extérieur les asseyant mystères ce préparaient pour attaquer le sanctuaire maintenant à leur mercie...

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour alors quelques petites choses à savoir sur ma fiction :D elle se situe après la saison 2 durant la saison 3.

Ashley est bien morte mais Watson est toujours en vie et Nikola toujours vampire.

Certaine choses suivront la saison 3d'autre au contraire changeront Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

….

**Chapitre 2 : La révélation...**

Dans la nuit sombre et froide tout était calme pour le commun des mortels, innocents et inconscients de ce qui se préparait pourtant à quelques mètres à peine de chez eux, tous dormaient à poing fermés.

Une équipe d'assaut ce mettait en place, le sanctuaire ne laissant à présent aucune échappatoire à ses occupants, ils pourraient opérer à leur guise sans risquer d'être intercepter.

Ils se lancèrent donc à l'ascension des hautes murailles gothiques du sanctuaire et se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur.

...

Henry Foss était en grande réflexion sur comment débloquer tous les systèmes de sécurité qui les maintenaient à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, déjà presque 2 heures qu'il y était et il commencait à ne plus y voir clair, lorsque soudain une nouvelle sirène d'alerte ce fit entendre. L'informaticien regarda les écrans et vit les troupes d'assaut dans le sanctuaire, il saisit sa radio et prévint immédiatement le Docteur Magnus :

**Henry : - Heuuu, Doc ! Des intrus sont à l'intérieur du bâtiment.**

**Helen : - A quel étage se trouvent-ils ?**

**Henry : - Un groupe de 5 hommes au premier, un autre au niveau de l'ancienne chaufferie et un troisième qui se dirige vers les labos... C'est à dire là où je me trouve !**

**Helen : - Je vous envois Bigfoot, Nikola et moi allons au niveau 1 et Will et Kate à la chaufferie.**

Énorme soupir de Nikola qui lança à l'adresse d'Helen :

**Nikola : - Faut-il vraiment que j'y aille ? **Regard assassin d'Helen.

**Helen : - Toi, suit moi !**

Le vampire posa son verre de vin en soupirant et rejoignit Helen qui partait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

...

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Nikola se posta face à Helen et lui dit de manière calme :

**Nikola : - Helen, si tu promets de ne pas te fâcher, je te dis comment les neutraliser !**

Helen posa sur le vampire un regard mêlé de colère et d'étonnement à la fois.

**Helen : - Si tu sais quelque chose je te conseille de le dire !**

**Nikola : - Il se pourrait que je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de l'appareil que j'ai pris à mes agresseurs ...**

Helen arrêta l'ascenseur et plaqua Nikola contre le mur. Celui-ci lui sourit ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de la brune.

**Nikola : - Tu sais que je pourrais facilement me dégager.** Dit le vampire dans un sourire arrogant.

**Helen : - Parle !** Elle le relâcha mais ne remit pas l'ascenseur en route.

**Nikola : - J'ai très vite compris comment fonctionnait cet appareil, c'est pour cela que je suis ici...**

Helen prit un air interrogateur et Nikola continua :

**Nikola : - Comme je te l'ai dit, il dégage beaucoup d'électromagnétisme, j'en ai donc conclut qu'en augmentant les doses ont pourraient créer un champ électromagnétique qui ferait exploser leur technologie en la surchargeant tout simplement.**

**Helen : - Et tu n'aurais pas pu dire cela plus tôt ?**

**Nikola : - Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que tu refuses, alors que maintenant tu n'as plus le choix.**

**Helen : - Et comment comptes tu faire cela ?**

**Nikola : - Avec un générateur haute fréquence.**

**Helen : - Mais nous n'en possédons pas !**

Nouveau sourire Nikola.

**Nikola : - J'en ai construit un lorsque j'étais ici la dernière fois et je les laissés dans un endroit sûr.**

**Helen : - Tu as utilisé l'argent et les ressources du sanctuaire pour cela ?**

**Nikola : - Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir puisque finalement cela va nous servir à nous sauver la vie aujourd'hui.**

**Helen : - Et où se trouve-t-il ?**

**Nikola : - Dans un conduit de l'ancienne arrivée d'eau, au sous-sol.**

Helen remit l'ascenseur en route en soupirant longuement.

Elle saisit sa radio et prévint son équipe de la situation en leurs demandant de tenir les intrus le plus de temps possible pour permettre à Nikola de mettre son plan en marche.

...

**Helen : - J'espère que ça va marcher Nikola !**

**Nikola : - Tu as vraiment tendance à oublier que je suis un génie ! Tiens branche ça et voyons si ça marche. Tu y es ?**

**Helen : - Oui !**

...

Dans la chaufferie Kate et Will étaient au plus mal. Les 5 personnes qu'ils combattaient les avaient maintenant désarmés et à leur merci.

Lorsque l'onde électromagnétique traversa le sanctuaire et transperça leurs ennemis dont les armes explosèrent les propulsant contre les murs.

**Will : - Magnus, ils sont à terre votre plan à marcher.**

...

**Helen : - Attendons qu'ils se réveillent du choc et demandons leurs qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent.**

Le majordome du sanctuaire entra dans le bureau d'Helen et dit :

**Bigfoot : - Cela ne sera pas long, l'une d'entre eux est réveillée et demande à vous parler.**

**Helen : - J'y vais tout de suite.**

**Bigfoot : - Elle désire que Tesla soit également présent.**

**Helen : - Bien ! Allons voir cela. A toi l'honneur Nikola.**

...

La jeune femme était assise en tailleur contre un des murs de sa cellule.

Elle regarda Helen et Nikola de ses yeux verts flamboyants. Sans se lever, elle s'adressa à eux :

**Femme : - Vous allez nous libérer mon équipe et moi-même !**

**Helen : - Pas avant de savoir ce que vous nous voulez et le pourquoi de vos attaques !**

**Femme : - Je vais être plus claire ! Vous allez nous libérer ou je vous jure que votre fille ne passera pas la nuit !**

**Helen : - Ma fille est morte l'année dernière ! Inutile de discuter avec elle ! Allons-nous en Nikola !**

**Femme : - Et vous Tesla ! La vie de votre fille ne vous importe pas !**

Nikola regarda Helen d'un air perdu puis la jeune femme qui s'était à présent levée.

**Nikola : - De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai aucune fille. Ni aucun enfant d'ailleurs !**

La femme regarda le vampire droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

**Femme : - Dans ma veste il y a un flacon, à l'intérieur vous trouverais tous le nécessaire pour prouver que vous et Helen Magnus êtes les heureux parents d'une petite fille ! Ne tardez pas à revenir le temps lui est compté !** Ajouta la femme dans un sourire cruel.

...

**Nikola : - Mais ce n'est pas possible Helen !**

**Helen : - J'ai refait les tests 3 fois déjà ! Il ne fait aucun doute que ce sang est celui de notre fille.**

**Nikola : - Mais ça ne se peut pas ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants avec les humaines et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es humaine non ?**

**Helen : - Tu oublis le sang de vampire originel, il en reste des traces dans mon ADN cela peut avoir changé la donne. Il faut retourner la voir, nous ne pouvons pas risquer sa vie Nikola. Aller viens.**

Le vampire la suivie à contre cœur toujours persuadé qu'il y avait forcément une erreur.

...

**Helen : - Admettons que nous vous libérions vous et votre équipe, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que notre enfant restera en vie, quelles preuves avons-nous qu'elle l'est encore ?**

**Femme : - Dès que moi et mon équipe seront en sécurité, je vous donnerez la preuve que votre fille est vivante et en sécurité. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?**

Helen donna l'ordre à son équipe de libérer tout le monde et elle-même fit sortir la femme.

...

Le temps s'écoula lentement pour Helen et Nikola qui étaient tous les deux assis dans le grand bureau victorien à attendre des nouvelles de la mystérieuse femme qu'ils avaient libérés il y avait maintenant presque 1 heure.

Puis le téléphone d'Helen sonna, elle répondit :

**Helen : - Allo !**

**Femme : - Ouvrez vos mails ! Et elle raccrocha.**

**Nikola : - Qu'a-t-elle dit ?**

La brune ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers son bureau suivie par le vampire qui était vraiment très inquiet.

Elle ouvrit la pièce jointe au mail quelle avait reçu et eu le choc de sa vie ! Là, sous ses yeux, une petite fille de 7 ou 8 ans brune avec les yeux bleus, était devant elle et jouait dans une pièce ressemblant à une chambre de petite fille. La vidéo était datée de quelques minutes à peine.

Helen referma le couvercle de son ordinateur et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers le canapé.

Nikola voulut la soutenir mais elle le repoussa. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et attendit...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour alors quelques petites choses à savoir sur ma fiction :D elle se situe après la saison 2 durant la saison 3.

Ashley est bien morte mais Watson est toujours en vie et Nikola toujours vampire.

Certaine choses suivront la saison 3d'autre au contraire changeront Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 3 : Evenska

Helen ce dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le labo d'Henry. Nikola La suivait avec inquiétude, il n'avait jamais vue Helen aussi en colère et décidée qu'à cet instant.

Elle poussa la porte du labo avec rage brisant la vitre dans son geste.

Le pauvre Henry à son ordinateur sursauta et tomba de sa chaise.

Le lycanthrophe se leva avec peine et Helen parla d'un ton sec :

**Helen : - Il faut que vous me traciez l'email que cette femme viens de m'envoyer ! Je veux retrouver cette enfant !** On m'a pris une fille mais celle-ci je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal !

Nikola à côté d'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir ému à ces mots, Helen voulait protéger sa fille ! Leur fille. Il se sentait dans le même état que son amour de toujours, lui qui avait tenté de trouver un moyen d'avoir un enfant et ceux depuis des années.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour cette enfant était tous ce qu'il espérait.

Henry réfléchissait à un moyen de tracer cet email lorsque Helen repris à nouveau la parole :

**Helen : - Pouvez-vous le faire ?**

**Henry : -Oui je pense que je vais pouvoir mais le message est passé par des centaines d'autres serveurs à l'étranger et cela peut prendre du temps...**

**Helen : - Faites au mieux et avertissez moi.**

...

Helen et Nikola était à nouveau dans le grand bureau victorien d'Helen Magnus.

La jeune femme était face à la grande fenêtre du bureau et contemplait les grands jardins du sanctuaire.

Nikola arriva derrière elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et la fit se retourner.

**Nikola : - Helen, que ferons-nous lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvée ?**

**Helen : -Je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas je ne leurs laisserais pas ma fille !**

**Nikola : - Notre fille Helen.**

**Helen : - Oui, notre fille.** Helen posa sa main sur la joue du vampire puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

...

Henry cherchait désespérément un moyen de trouver le serveur d'envoi de l'email et surtout de la vidéo reçue par Helen, mais il ne trouvait rien.

Puis au bout de 2 heures de recherches, il finit par trouver une piste, enfin !

Il se dirigea en courant vers le bureau d'Helen son ordinateur portable à la main pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

...

Henry entra dans le bureau à toute allure un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Henry : - J'ai trouvé ! Je sais où est votre fille.**

Helen et Nikola se dirigèrent vers lui et regardèrent ensemble l'écran du lycanthropes.

**Helen : - Elle se trouve à Londres ! Il faut contacter James pour avoir le soutien du sanctuaire londonien.**

**Nikola : -Je me charge de cela, toi réuni ton équipe.**

Helen regarda son ami et lui sourit en quittant la pièce.

...

Helen et son équipe arrivèrent à Londres tard dans la soirée.

James Watson les accueillit de manière chaleureuse.

**James : - Helen, je suis si content de te revoir quelle dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances.**

Il la serra dans ses bras et se retourna ensuite vers Nikola.

**James : - Nikola.**

Il serra également le vampire dans ses bras ce qui surpris grandement ce dernier qui ne sut pas quoi faire.

**James : - Je suis également ravi de te revoir mon ami.**

Il serra ensuite la main de tous les membres de l'équipe de sa chère amie.

**Helen : - Il nous faut réunir une équipe et partir dans les entrepôts de la ville, il ne faut pas perdre de temps !**

**James : - Helen, attend !**

**Helen : - Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre James ! Ma fille est en danger !**

**James : - Je t'assure que non.**

Regard surpris d'Helen et Nikola.

**James : - Laissez-moi m'expliquer. Dès que Nikola m'a appelé et avertit de l'endroit où se trouvait votre enfant, j'ai décidé que nous ne pouvions pas attendre et prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelques choses, et j'ai donc envoyé une de mes meilleures équipes pour la ramener ici.**

**Nikola et Helen ensemble : - Elle est ici ?**

**James : - Oui, et elle n'attend plus que de vous voir. Si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre.**

...

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers une des grandes suite du sanctuaire Londonien.

James ouvrit la porte. Là, sur le lit une petite fille était assise elle tourna la tête vers eux à leur arrivée.

**James : - Evenska, je te présente tes parents Helen Magnus et Nikola Tesla.**

**Evenska : - Je sais déjà qui ils sont Taleen m'a parlé d'eux.** Dit la petite fille en regardant l'homme et la femme de ses yeux bleu perçants.

Helen s'avança vers la petite fille, celle-ci se transforma alors en vampire et s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une rapidité surnaturelle.

Nikola eut un grand sourire et dit d'un air enjoué :

**Nikola : - Elle est vampire !**

Helen était vraiment choquée et regarda tour à tour James et Nikola de manière perdue.

James sourit à son ami et dit :

**James : - Oui ! Elle tient beaucoup de son père et pas seulement parce qu'elle est vampire...**

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour alors quelques petites choses à savoir sur ma fiction :D elle se situe après la saison 2 durant la saison 3.

Ashley est bien morte mais Watson est toujours en vie et Nikola toujours vampire.

Certaine choses suivront la saison 3d'autre au contraire changeront Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre : Le traitement.

Helen et Nikola entrèrent dans le grand bureau de James Watson et prient place en face du grand et sombre bureau de bois du maître des lieux.

Celui-ci les rejoint quelques instants plus tard et s'assit en face des deux nouveaux parents.

Helen était pensive et Nikola quant à lui affichait un grand sourire et dit d'une voix chantante à ses deux amis :

Nikola : - Je crois que le champagne s'impose mes chers amis !

Helen regarda James et ajouta d'un air interrogateur :

Helen : - En parlant de boire, de quoi se nourrit Evenska ? Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas dû lui donner de traitement non ?

James : - A vrai dire tu as raison Helen. Ils ne lui ont fournis aucun traitement approprié donc sa nourriture est actuellement le sang humain.

Nikola : - Mais il nous faut vite faire le nécessaire pour la sevré et l'habitué à la protéine et au plasma synthétique ! Dit le vampire d'un air inquiet.

James : - Ne t'en fais pas Nikola, Helen et moi allons-nous occupés de cela.

Nikola : - Je peux très bien vous aidez ! A nous trois nous irons bien plus vite.

James : - Helen et moi ferons le traitement, mais il faudra surement quelqu'un pour la calmer et éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal durant le sevrage, et je ne vois que toi d'assez fort pour cela.

Helen : - Elle va tellement souffrir... Dit la brune d'un air abattue.

James : - Nous ferons tout pour que cela se passe le mieux possible Helen.

Nikola : - j'aimerais passer du temps seul avec elle, pour lui expliquer comment tout va se passer, ayant déjà vécu le processus je pense que je suis le mieux placer pour le faire.

James : - Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Helen ?

Helen : - Oui je pense aussi.

Nikola laissa Helen et Watson sortir de la pièce et resta un moment seul dans le grand bureau. Il contempla la superbe vue sur la ville qu'avez James de sa fenêtre et ce mit à penser au temps où il espéré avoir un enfant. Il avait désespérément cherché une solution à son problème d'incompatibilité avec les humaines mais sans aucun succès. En désespoir de cause il c'était finalement fait à l'idée que jamais il n'aurait aucun enfant, puis Evenska est arrivait... Sa vie ne serait sans doute plus jamais la même. Il ne savait si cela était bon ou mauvais, mais ça seul le temps le lui dira.

Puis au bout de quelques instants il sortit de son tourbillon de penser, et ce décida à sortir pour aller annoncer tous ce qui aller ce passer à sa fille. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de penser qu'il était père ! Mais sans doute s'y' habituerait-il avec le temps...

...

Le vampire frappa doucement à la porte et la petite voix de la jeune enfant lui répondit :

Evenska : - Entrez Nikola !

L'homme fut très surpris que la jeune fille sache déjà que c'était lui.

"Si jeune et déjà très doué. " Pensa l'homme en souriant.

Nikola : - Bonjour, Evenska.

Evenska : - Bonjour, père. Vous pouvez m'appelez Evy si vous le voulez, tout le monde m'appelle ainsi.

Nikola fut très surpris d'entendre la jeune fille l'appeler père, mais il reprit vite contenance pour quelle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Nikola : je dois te parlais de certaine choses...

Evenska : - Inutile, je sais déjà ce que vous voulez faire.

Le scientifique regarda la petite fille d'un air surpris et celle-ci continua :

Evenska : - Vous voulez m'habitué à me nourrir de protéine et de plasma synthétique comme vous.

Nikola : - Oui. Quelqu'un est venu t'en parler non ?

Evenska : - Non.

Nikola : - Alors puis-je savoir comment tu la sus ?

Evenska : - Je ressens des choses parfois... Et lorsque j'ai demandé à manger au docteur Watson il m'a dit que le nécessaire serais fais bientôt donc j'ai compris...

Nikola : - Tu es vraiment très intelligente. Dit Nikola en souriant à sa fille.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et demanda :

Evenska : - Cela va me faire quoi ? Je vais avoir mal ?

Nikola réfléchit un moment que fallait-il faire ? Lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Il opta pour la seconde option mieux valait la préparé pour ne pas que la douleur ne la prenne par surprise.

Alors il dit :

Nikola : - Oui ! Mais je serais avec toi.

Evenska regarda son père dans les yeux et lui :

Evenska : - J'ai confiance en toi. Et elle se blottit contre lui. Le vampire ne sut pas quoi faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il resserra tout doucement ses bras autour de la jeune enfant et celle ci ce serra un peu plus encore contre lui.

Helen et James à la porte de la chambre ce regardèrent. La jeune femme avait l'air si triste, Watson la mena plus loin et demanda d'une voix douce :

James : - Qui y'a t'il Helen ?

Helen : - De les voir ainsi tous les deux... Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse ! Je sens déjà un lien entre eux, alors qu'hier elle n'a même pas voulut que je la touche !

James : - Ça viendra tu verras.

Helen : - Je ne pourrais pas supporter que ça ne vienne pas James.

Ajouta la brune des larmes dans les yeux.

...

James : - Le traitement est prêt Helen.

La scientifique releva la tête de son microscope et examina celui de son ami pour être certaines qu'aucune erreur n'avait été commise.

Helen : - Bien, alors je vais le porter à Nikola.

...

Nikola était assis dans la grande bibliothèque et siroter un verre de "Château Margaux" un de ses vins favoris histoire de ce détendre un peu.

Helen entra dans la pièce et posa devant lui la petite fiole contenant le traitement de leur fille et dit d'un air inquiet :

Helen : - Fait attention à elle !

Nikola posa sur sa joue un doux baiser et lui répondit :

Nikola : - Bien-sûr. Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement ma chère Helen.

Et il sortit.

...

Déjà 24H c'était écouler depuis que Nikola avait injecté le traitement à Evenska.

Celle-ci ne réagissait pas bien au traitement, elle était fiévreuse et avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir.

Nikola était avec elle depuis tous ce temps il n'était sorti que pour prendre une nouvelle dose de traitement pour sa fille.

Helen elle refusait toujours d'entrer l'idée de voir la petite fille souffrir lui était insupportable.

Elle rester devant la porte ne pouvant se résoudre à ouvrir, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Nikola.

Helen : -Comment va-t-elle ?

Nikola : - Tu devrais entrer, elle te demande tu sais.

Helen : - Je ne peux pas...

Nikola : - Helen, cette enfant n'a que nous et elle a besoin de nous deux ! La phase la plus dure est passée. Maintenant elle est plus calme et elle souffre beaucoup moins.

La jeune femme voulut sans aller mais Nikola la retint par le bras et ajouta :

Nikola : - Viens avec moi et entrons la voir !

Helen le suivit et entra dans la petite chambre.

Evenska était paisiblement allongée dans son lit et respiré calmement.

Helen prit une des petites mains de sa fille dans la sienne et la serra contre elle.

La petite fille ouvrit alors ses yeux et dit :

Evenska : - Tu es là mère.

Helen regarda Nikola puis à nouveau sa fille.

Helen : - Oui je suis là et maintenant je ne partirais plu...


End file.
